Joker (Batman 1989)
"Tell me something, friend. Ever dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" - Jack Napier Jack Napier, better and later known as [[Joker|'The Joker']], is the main antagonist of the 1989 Batman movie. He was portrayed by Jack Nicholson. History Batman (1989 Movie) Jack Napier was a Gotham City gangster, the second-in-command of crime boss Carl Grissom. After discovering Napier was having an affair with his mistress, Grissom sent him to raid Axis Chemicals, where unknowingly to him a corrupt cop, Lt. Eckhardt, was sent to kill him. The plot was foiled by the arrival of police commissioner James Gordon, who wanted Napier taken alive, and Batman. Batman captured Napier, but released him when Bob the Goon held Gordon hostage at gunpoint. Batman vanished, and in the confusion, Napier shot and killed Eckhardt, then attempted to shoot a re-emerged Batman. The latter deflected his shot, sending shrapnel into Jack's face. Napier fell over a railing into a vat of chemicals, presumably to his death. Although Napier survived, the chemicals wrought a horrible toll: his hair was dyed green, his skin was bleached chalk white, and a botched attempt at reconstructive surgery severed critical facial nerves, leaving him with his now ruby-red lips spread in a permanent fiendish grin. While Napier was already erratic, the whole disfigurement incident left him completely insane. Calling himself "The Joker", he killed Grissom by playing target practice with him and usurped his criminal empire, killing one of his rivals with an electrical joy buzzer and striking down another with a sharp feather pen. His first scheme was to spread terror in the city by creating hygiene products that could kill by fatal hilarity when used together, known as "Smylex." Following the death of a news anchor on-air, the city became paralyzed with fear. Making war on several fronts, the Joker set a trap at the Flugelheim Museum for photographer Vicki Vale, with whom he had become smitten after Alicia had her face disfigured and then later killed herself. Batman intervened and saves Vicki, to whom he then gave the secret of the Joker's chemical combinations. In typical fashion, Batman then rendered Vicki unconscious, and she awoke inside her home. Angered, the Joker vowed to eliminate Batman for interfering with his plans. Vicki's apartment was then the scene of a confrontation between the Joker, who has come to woo her, and Bruce Wayne, who has come to try and confess about his double-life. After Bruce challenged the Joker to a fight, the Joker pulled a gun and asked him, "Tell me something, friend. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?". He then shot Wayne, apparently killing him. The Joker then left amid his own hoopla, and Vicki was shocked to see that Bruce had disappeared, leaving behind only a metal platter which he had used as an impromptu bulletproof vest. Later, Bruce remembered that the night his parents were killed, one of the thugs responsible uttered the same quote used by Napier while holding Bruce at gunpoint, realizing that the Joker was indirectly responsible for the origin of Batman. The Joker had put his own plans in motion to upstage the city's cancelled 200th anniversary celebrations with a grand spectacle: a nighttime parade at which he would dispense $20 million in free cash. Vicki and Knox were there to cover the pandemonium, and they noticed strange tanks attached to the giant helium balloons. In the middle of his generosity, the Joker began gassing the crowd. Batman arrived in his Batwing and snatched the deadly balloons away to carry them out of the city. Furious, the Joker arbitrarily shot Bob the Goon, his number one thug. Batman returned to make a strafing run on the Joker, who responded by shooting down the jet. Vicki approached the downed craft but was captured by the Joker, who lead her to the top of Gotham Cathedral. Dazed but not finished, Batman pursued them. At the top of the cathedral, the two adversaries confronted each other in single combat. In a moment of opportunity, the Joker pulled Batman and Vicki off the belfry, where they clung to the ledge for their lives. The Joker's helicopter appeared and he grabbed hold of a dangling ladder, about to escape. Batman shot a wire around the Joker's leg, connecting it to a stone gargoyle on the ledge. As the Joker was lifted away, the wire pulled the gargoyle loose and he plummeted to his death. When police officers surrounded the Joker's body, they heard a sound of laughing. It turned out to be a laughing sound box in his pocket. Batman Forever The memory of the traumatic murder of his parents at the hands of Jack Napier would continue to haunt Bruce Wayne for years even after Jack Napier's death, eventually leading him to get psychiatric help from Dr. Chase Meridian. Category:Batman monsters Category:Villains Category:Clown monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Tim Burton Creatures Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:All monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:DC monsters Category:Disfigured Category:Warner Bros. Monsters Category:Super-Villains